Katherine!
by Tod dem Verstand
Summary: Alte Geschichte von Annchan und mir. Die wollte ich nicht löschen. Ausbaufähig aber halt von zwei 13 Jährigen geschrieben.Geht um Harry Potter & Co, die neue Schüler an die Schule geschickt bekommen.
1. Default Chapter

Katherine!!!  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Das neue Schuljahr begann damit, dass Fred und George streitend in den Hogwarts Express einstiegen. "Ach leck mich doch."-"Nachher ich hab jetzt keine Zeit."-"Ja geh halt endlich."-"Ja wie denn?"-"Ja indem du gehst."-"Ja wie soll ich das machen wenn vor mir dreißig Minnischüler stehen?"-"Ist ja gut. Versuch einfach über sie drüber zu steigen!" Das versuchte Fred dann auch und mit Erfolg. Er konnte ein GANZES Abteil ergattern. Hermine, Ron, Harry und Ginny kamen auch gleich hinzu und bängten sich auf die Sitze. "Hey habt ihr das schon gehört?", fragte George. "Ne. Was denn?", der Hogwarts Express setzte sich in Bewegung. "Also. Da soll ne neue an die Schule kommen. Eine aus Durmstrang! Die und zwei Jungen.", vertraute ihnen Fred an. "Ach nee. Türlich hab ich das schon gehört, glaubt ihr denn ich würde hinterm Mond wohnen??" Hermine hatte mal wieder schlechte Laune, so schien es. Warum wusste keiner. Plötzlich schob jemand von außen die Abteiltür auf und zwei Jungen mit einem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen im Schlepptau guckten vorsichtig herein. "Sorry is hier noch frei??", fragte der eine der beiden Jungen, der eine Legolas-ähnliche Frisur hatte, und der andere mit braunen Haaren, die er in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden trug, und dem komplett schwarzen Outfit warf grinsend ein: "Wir sin die Neuen, jetzt im Angebot!"  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte. "Klar is hier noch Platz." Nun schob das Mädchen die beiden Jungen zur Seite und trat als erste ein. "Habt ihr vergessen? Ladies first sagt man ihr Trottel", murrte sie die Jungs scherzhaft an. "Gnagnagna! Laber. Bla. Hund. Gna gna.", maulte der blonde Junge zurück. "Ich bin Felix, das ist Mattes, der gerne mey genannt wird und das ist unsere Schönheit Katherine.", fügte er noch hinzu. Die männlichen Wesen in dem Abteil blieben bei Katherine hängen, die sich zu Hermine gesellte und sich sofort blendend mit ihr verstand, worauf Hermine neidische Blicke von den Jungen erntet Mattes und Felix setzten sich ebenfalls. "Wie heißt ihr denn?", fragte mey. "Jahhh also ich bin alsohhh jahhhh. Ich bin der Harryyyhh."-"Aha mit zwei R drei Y und zwo H?"-"Egal. Ich bin Fred, das is George, das is Ron, und das ist UNSER stolz: Die schlauste unter den schlauen... HEEEEEEERRRRMINE!!!" und er fügte noch dazu:" Wie ihr vielleicht gemerkt habt. George und ich sind Zwillinge. Und bildet euch nicht ein ihr könntet hier groß als Comödianten Karierre machen. Die machen wir nämlich schon."-"Wir hatte auch eher vor hier Freunde zu finden." Harry sprang auf "WOHA freundet euch fei bloß ned mit Draco Malfoy an. Der is fies. Aber mit uns... da dürft ihr euch mit uns schon anfreunden so halt neaja...." Ron schob Harry beiseite und fing an zu labern:" Ich hoffe ihr kommt in einen Schlafraum direkt neben uns. Jaja. Also welche Klasse seit ihr?"-"Wir sind in der 5. Katherine ist in der selben wie Fred und George. Ja dann ähm. Kommt hier noch irgendwann ein Imbisswagen?", fragte mey und seine Frage wurde durch ein aufschieben der Abteiltür beantwortet. "Was darfs denn sein?", fragte die dicke Hexe und Harry lud mal wieder alle ein. Er leerte das Geld aus seinen Taschen und kaufte alles auf, da sie irgendwie mitbekommen hatten dass im nächsten Abteil Malfoy mit Gefolge saß.  
  
ALs sie endlich ankamen, war es wie immer schon längst dunkel und Mattes und Felix riefen zur gleichen Zeit, als sie das Schulgebäude sahen: "JA KRASS!!" Hermine fing natürlich sofort wieder damit an, alles mögliche über Hogwarts zu erzählen, und Katherine hörte ihr gespannt zu, im Gegensatz zu mey und Felix, die sich mit den Zwillingen über irgendein Quidditchmatch das mal stattgefunden hatte unterhielten.  
  
"Uh jetzt hab ich Hunger, gibt's hier auch was zu futtern?", meinte Felix und deutete auf die leeren Tische. Ron konterte mit einer Gegenfrage: "In welchen Häusern seit ihr eigentlich?", und Harry erklärte: "Klar, aber leider erst wenn Dumbeldore seine übliche Rede gehalten hat."-"Aaha. Toll. Wir sin alle in, äh, in Gryyfinda??" Fred und George zuckten zusammen. "GRYFFINDOR!!!", brüllten sie gleichzeitig und die beiden Neuankömmlinge nickten kleinlaut.  
  
Als sie dann alle zusammen in der großen Halle waren und Dumbledore seine Worte an sie richtete, kannten sie sich schon inn und auswendig. Hermine hatte bemerkt, dass sie nicht mehr die war die immer lernte, sondern auch Katherine. Sie unterhielten sich über die Formel XYZ dreiviertel fünfunneunzig im Winkel des sowieso und wasweißichwarumdersoheißt Maurailo. Die Zwillinge und Lee hatten einen neuen Kumpanen gefunden, der mit ihnen Scheiß ohne Ende machte. Felix. Mey hingegen war umringt von vielen Jungen und Mädchen, darunter auch Malfoy. Er schien begeistern von ihm, da er so richtig schön geheimnisvoll war. Aber mey befolgte Harrys Rat und beachtete ihn nicht.  
  
Malfoy war davon nicht sehr begeistert und schmollte auf seinem Stuhl. Auch die anderen beachtete mey nicht. Er schien genervt und müde. Felix erwischte Hermine dabei wie sie ihn betrachtete und sich wunderte warum er so ignorant wirkte. "Er war schon immer so. An ihn kommt so gut wie keiner ran.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Als Dumbledore fertig gesprochen hatte, keiner hatte ihm zugehört, wurden die Schüsseln gefüllt und ich will da jetzt nicht aufzählen weil ich sonst den Kühlschrank rennen muss. (Geklaut aus Fred das Schwein- eine Legende in der Großstadt. Wer das mal lesen will muss mich fragen. hehehe) Nach dem Festmahl wurden alle in ihre Schlafräume gewiesen und Felix und mey tapsten ehrfürchtig durch das riesige schloss hinter Fred her der Murdoch(auch son Totengräbertyp. Verstand sich toll mit mey)anfing zu nervenwie es George schon eine Weile tat. Felix und mey schwammen durch die mege zu ihm hindurch und fragte ihn wegen ihrer Koffer aus."Hey da warn n paar coole Totenschädel drin. Außerdem ein Buch über Hexerei bei Vollmond. Und....", beschwerte sich mey, wurde aber durch Felix unterbrochen "Das is unwichtig. Ich brauch meine selbstgemachten Scherzartikel oder ich sterbe."-"jetzt schnauze. Eure Koffer stehen in euren Zimmern. Diese sind gleich neben dem Mädchenschlafraum. Leider gab es keine anderen freien Räume mehr. Also hier ist sie ja... Die fette Dame!!!", erklärte Muroch und zeigte auf das Portrei der fetten Dame. "Passwort?", quäkte sie. "Multivitaminsaft mit extra Vitaminen.", antwortete Murdoch und das Bild schwang zur Seite sodass alle eintreten konnten und in ihre Schlafräume gehen konnten. Harry sah das Himmelbett und fiehl hinein. Er merkte das es wieder ewig weich war... und schlief sofort und wie jedes Jahr mit allen Klamotten ein. 


	2. Mey

Katherine!!!  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
"WUHUUUU!", schrie Fred als er die Treppe in die groÃŸe Halle hinunter rutschte. "JIHHHAAHH!", kreischte nun auch George als er ebenfalls hinunterrutschte. "WOOHHHHhAAAAAAA!", lachte Felix und rutschte zu den anderen beiden. "FRÃœHSTÃœCK WIR KOMMEN!", schrien sie im Chor und rannten zu ihren Tellern die sich sogleich beluden. "Woha geil. Das schmeckt ja wie im Himmel. WO wir schon bei Himmel sind. Wo ist mey?", fragte Fred und sah sich um. "Ach der. Der isst in der FrÃ¼h nie was. Also der wird euch garantiert in keinem Fach Ã¼bertreffen. AuÃŸer in Zaubertrank. Da ist er hell. Hey.", antwortete Felix und Fred konterte geschickt mit einem "Uns zu Ã¼bertreffen ist nicht allzu schwer." Als sie dann endlich ihre StundenplÃ¤ne bekamen, trudelten Hermine, Ron, Harry und Katherine ein und nahmen ihre in Empfang. Als dann auch mey hinzukam, war die truppe vervolstÃ¤ndigt und sie jammerten alle Ã¼ber ihre StundenplÃ¤ne. "Nain... fack... ersten drei Stunden Snape. ZaubertrÃ¤nke. ", jammerte Felix, der Snape schon von seinem Vater her kannte, der auch Lehrer war, und sehr gut mit Snape befreundet. "Ohhh ja wir auch. Hey welche Klasse hast du jetzt?", fragte Harry. "OH FAAAAAACCCKKKK!!!!George? Wir sind duchgefallen. Hey schaut euch das an. Wir sind alle ind er selben Klasse.", schrie Fred, sodass einige umstehenden den Kopf schÃ¼ttelten und schnell weitergingen, das niemand auf die Idee kÃ¤me, dass sie dazu gehÃ¶ren wÃ¼rden. Katherine und Hermine freuten sich auch Ã¼bermÃ¤ÃŸig und liefen schonmal in das Klassenzimmer um sich PlÃ¤tze zu suchen. Hermine hatte anscheinend vergessen das sie Snape nicht mochte und umgekehrt. Die anderen kamen auch schnell dazu und sezten sich. Fred neben Felix, Harry neben Ron, George neben Lee und mey ganz nach hinten und alleine. Als Snape hereinkam verstummten alle und starrten ihn an. "SOOHHH also werden wir gleich jemanden ausfragen. Wo wir schon mal hier sind. Hmmmmm. also.... hmmmm... wen haben wir denn da... AHHHHH Mattis Mercuri! SchÃ¶n Mattis... "-"Man nennt mich mey."-"Das ist mir egal Mattis. Also hast du dein Buch gelesen?"-"Nein."-"Dann wirst du jetzt klÃ¤glich scheitern. Heheh. Also hm was fragen wir jetzt... Wenn man den Quarz des Steines, den ich hier in der Hand halte, zerstanpft, und mit etwas BÃ¤renblut vermischt... was bekomme ich dann?"-"Ein Gegengift, das gegen alles hilft."- "Richtig.", knurrte Snape und blÃ¤tterte in seinem Buch, wÃ¤hrend mey von allen Seiten angestarrt wurde. Nicht einmal Hermine hÃ¤tte das gewusst. Sanpe lÃ¶cherte mey die restliche Stunde mit fragen, die keinr hÃ¤tte beantworten kÃ¶nnen. Am Ende der Stunde dann hatte er noch eine Frage. "Kennst du jegliche Formen der schwarzen Magie?"-"Ja ich kenne alle."-"Das glaube ich dir nicht."-"Sie mÃ¼ssen es mir ja auch nicht glauben. Ich bin mir allerdings sicher dass ich mehrere Formen der schwarzen Magie kenne als sie. Und das ist schwer zu Ã¼bertreffen was sie da wissen." Snape kochte vor Wut und ordnete mey an sich mit ihm am Ende der Stunde zu unterhalten. Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen nach drauÃŸen und unterhielten sich. "Wahnsinn. Woher der das nur wusste..... ich wusste es nicht. Katherine auch nicht. Man und er schaut guuuuuut aus...", schwÃ¤rmte Hermine und Katherine fÃ¼gte hinzu"Ohh man... wie der mit den Augen rollen kann... ahhh..." und so schlenderten die MÃ¤dchen vertrÃ¤umt und die Jungen neidisch zur groÃŸen Halle. Doch von alledem bekam mey nichts mit. Er saÃŸ im BÃ¼ro von Snape und wartete das Snape endlich etwas sagte. "Du willst mehr von schwarzer Magie wissen als ich? Ahhh ja. Beweise es mir.", zischte er und schritt im Zimmer herum."Ich weiÃŸ nicht ob ich das sollte. Es kann hÃ¶llisch viel passieren. Mein Vater sagte immer..."-"Ich kannte deinen Vater. Ich weiÃŸ was er immer gesagt hat. Er hat es auch zu mir gesagt. Wir waren Schulfreunde. Wir waren beide sehr von schwarzer Magie begeistert. Doch Herman besann sich und wechselte die Seiten und versuchte mich zu bekehren. Aber jetzt weiÃŸ ich das er nicht nur gut war. Er war nicht grundgut. Sonst wÃ¼sstest du nichts Ã¼ber Schwarze Magie. Aber du kannst nicht mehr wissen als ich."-"Sie kannten meinen Vater. Ja. Er erzÃ¤hlte oft von ihnen und warnte mich nie so zu werden. Bis er dann vor drei Jahren starb und mir seine Magie hinterlies. Auch seine Schwarze. Ich nutzte die schwarze und die weiÃŸe lies ich weg."-"Pure Schwarze Magie? Jah das ist wahrhaftig gefÃ¤hrlich. Ich schlage vor das du es keinem sagst und an Haloween zu mir in den Kerker kommst.... geh jetzt ich muss nachdenken.", sagte Snape noch und schob mey zur TÃ¼r hinaus. Asl er drauÃŸen war rieb sich mey die HÃ¤nde und grinste hÃ¤misch, bis er dann auch in die groÃŸe Halle ging um Mittag zu essen. 


	3. Haha

Katherine!!  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Er schob sich durch die Menge an den Tisch von Harry, Hermine, Ron, Felix, Fred, George und Lee, wÃ¤hrend er sich per KopfhÃ¶rer (na super. Jetzt hab ich mir rotes Wachs in die Tastatur gekippt.) harte Musik zufÃ¼hrte, und Hermine ein geheimnissvolles LÃ¤cheln schenkte, das sie erwiederte. Hermine war begeistert von Mey. Er war ja sooo geheimnisvoll... so hÃ¼bsch und doch punkig einfach toll. Katherine war auch total hin und weg. Sie hatte ihn ja schon einige Male in Durmstrag gesehen, doch auch nur gesehen... Alle mampften (JAHHH Erkan und Stefan im Radio!!) ihre Cornflakes und warteten auf die Post, die eigentlich schon da sein sollte, aber die Eulen standen wahrscheinlich im Stau. Als dann sich die (scheiÃŸe ich hab mich am Wachs verbrannt... ahhh das tut gut... warm.... heiÃŸ AHHHH!!!) oberen Fenster in der GroÃŸen Halle(die is im Film ja voll scheiÃŸe dargestellt... find ich...) Ã¶ffneten und die Eulen hereingeflogen kamen sahen alle auf und es herrschte fÃ¼r einen Moment Stille. Dann als die Eulen ihre Post fallengelassen hatten, brach wieder das ewige geschwÃ¤tz aus. Malfoy hatte ewig Geld, SÃ¼ÃŸigkeiten und so Zeuch gekriegt, Neville, alles was er vergessen hatte, Ron einen Heuler, Fred und George auch, Felix einen neuen Rennbesen, da er in der Mannschaft Quiddich spielen wollte, Lee hatte ein groÃŸes Paket bekommen in dem viele BÃ¼cher gewesen waren und mey(der schpielt dann auch Quiddich) hatte eine Zeitschrift, Haufenweise Kram von seinen Eltern empfangen wohingegen(meine Schwester weiterlebte... ( interner Witz) Katherine viele Klamotten, MÃ¤dchenzeitschriften zugesendet bekommen hatte, woraufhin sich Hermine und sie sich sofort in ihr Zimmer verzogen hatten und ganz die erste Stunde ZaubertrÃ¤nke vergasen (haha sie Vergasten... haha.. Ã¤hm..) Der Rest saÃŸ gerade so im Klassenzimmer von Snape und brodelten ihre ZaubertrÃ¤nke... es hatte nur ein paar kleine ZwischenfÃ¤lle gegeben: NUR Neville hatte seine KrÃ¶te mit Zaubertrank, der bei ihm eher wie eine BrÃ¼he aussah, gefÃ¼ttert und diese fing an zu wachsen und Feuer zu sprÃ¼hen, dann hatte Neville auch noch NUR seine Schultasche weggezaubert und Snape musste Prof. MC Gonnegll(was weiÃŸ ich wie ma die schreib) holen um sie wieder zurÃ¼ck zu holen... kurz: Snapes Hass gegen Neville war noch mehr gestiegen... er hasste ihn jetzt MORTUUS (lat. tot). Die erste Stunde ZaubertrÃ¤nke war also vorbei und das mit Hermine und Katherine hÃ¤tte keiner gemerkt, da Lee, Felix, Fred und George Snape erzÃ¤hlt hatten, sie lÃ¤gen totkrank im Bett... aber als die beiden dann zum Stundenwechsel schnaufend in der TÃ¼re standen und noch dazu sehhhhr munter waren bekam ALLE von Snape den Ã„rger des Jahres. Neville sperrte er vor die TÃ¼r, Felix, Lee, Fred und George bekamen die Anordnung fÃ¼r Strafaufgaben, Hermine und Katherine ebenfalls, Harry und Ron passierten noch kleine Missgeschicke und so sollten sie ebenfalls Strafaufgaben machen. Mey wurde verschont(Snape hatte scheinbar Angst vor ihm) und die Restliche Klasse musste den Rest der Stunden Formeln abschreiben.  
  
Snape verurteilte die Leute(Katherine, Hermine, Lee, Felix, Ron, Harry, Fred George) dazu den Verbotenen Wald aufzusuchen (hagrid ist ausgewandert- der hat mich genervt) und dort nach dem totem Einhorn zu suchen (nich schon wieder Einhorn). Mey befahl er sie zu begleiten, da er ja sooooo toll war. Ein leicht triumpfierender Blick begann sich auf Meys Gesicht breit zumachen. Er hatte es geschafft Snapes Vertrauen zu bekommen... in Gedanken hakte er den Punkt eins seines Planes ab: Snapes Vertrauen und ging mit den Anderen in den Speisesaal.  
  
Beim Abendessen dann passierte es... alles war dunkel, die GÃ¤nge waren mit schwarzen TÃ¼chern ausgehÃ¤ngt, die Typen auf den Bildern hatten sich schon in der frÃ¼he besoffen und die groÃŸe Halle war wiedermal ausgehend cool geil fucking verrÃ¼ckt toll einfach super geschmÃ¼ckt. Mey war in bester Stimmung, und half allen sogar bei den Letzten Hausaufgaben (AUA scheiÃŸe. Meine Wunde an da hand hat sich entzÃ¼ndet... scheiÃŸe... fack aua...) vor den Ferien...(was fÃ¼r Ferien? Ach die ham jetzt einfach Ã¼ber Halloween Ferien okay?) Als alles erledigt war sah man Hermine und Katherine, drei Stunden lang nicht mehr aus ihren Zimmer kommen, da sie sich irgendwie fertig machten... also hÃ¼bsch. Also ja so wie es MÃ¤dchen vor groÃŸen Ereignissen eben machen. (Erinnerungen von Isi schwenken an Schulballvorbereitungen... gell anja....) Jedenfalls bewegten sich gerade alle in die groÃŸe Halle als alle starben. und zwar weil ich jetzt keinerlei lust mehr aufbringen kann an dieser schwachsinns story weiterzuschreiben... gna gna gna. 


End file.
